


Sweeter Dreams

by blissfall



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adults, Aged up characters, F/M, Fluff, Nighttime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfall/pseuds/blissfall
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Sweeter Dreams

Connie’s eyelids lifted open achingly slow, taking in the still somewhat dim lighting. She groaned in frustration, having not been woken by her alarm but instead the sleeping pile of adorableness snoring next to her. 

Connie’s heart raced as she realized the position she’d been sleeping in: arm cradled around her boyfriend, legs intertwined and her face snuggling against his long curls which were now at his shoulders. 

Not wanting to wake Steven up, Connie gently removed her arm from under him. She couldn’t move her legs or she would definitely wake him, so she decided to just lean forward in an awkward but somewhat comfortable position. 

Connie reached over to the nightstand beside the bed, picking up her phone and glancing at the clock. 

3:34 AM. 

She glanced once again at the man sleeping beside her. A smile wants to tug at the corner of her lips but she can’t help but worry. 

He’d been having nightmares all week. She was surprised he wasn’t awake. By now, he would’ve decided on an all nighter over closing his eyes and hoping for the lottery. It’s good he was getting the sleep he needed. He’d been looking so tired recently, but Connie didn’t want to comment. She knew he’d been working on it with his therapist, but she didn’t know why he was having nightmares again. 

It’d been so long, but something seemed to trigger them again. Worry? Stress? Connie didn’t know. She did, however, know that her boyfriend had been receiving a lot more hugs than usual recently because of this fact. She really just wanted him to be okay. 

Concern taking over and Connie struggling to properly look at the boy's face in the position she’s in, Connie leaned over gently, trying not to wake him. 

She deflated in relief, seeing Steven’s eyebrows weren’t furrowed or tied in a knot when he’d usually be having one of the aforementioned bad dreams. His nose wasn’t scrunched, his face was relaxed and the thing that surprised Connie most was his mouth. He was smiling. 

A bubbling sensation filled Connie’s chest as she watched him snore. It wasn’t that loud, but it was loud enough that sleeping right next to his head sometimes caused issues when she slept. She wasn’t mad, however. Connie found it adorable, although she’d never commented on it. She didn’t want to make him embarrassed. 

Connie’s eyes shifted onto his chest as it fell and rose. He wasn’t breathing heavily, he wasn’t hyperventilating or gasping for air. He was breathing… in… out… in… out. 

Maybe staring just a bit too long at her boyfriend's sleeping form, Connie catches herself and goes in for a forehead peck. Expecting lips to touch skin, they instead touch more lips as Steven’s head was turned towards her and he was almost wide awake. 

“Good morning, beautiful.” He whispered once they pulled apart. 

Connie made no attempt at being quiet now that she knew he wasn’t actually sleeping. “It’s like 4:00 AM, silly.” 

“Is that not the morning?” He questioned jokingly. 

Connie laughed, “No, it’s the afternoon. Why aren’t you asleep?” 

“Why aren’t you sleeping?” Steven caught her there. She really didn’t want to mention the snoring, but now she’s been cornered! How devastating, to be caught in such an adorable moment. She almost wanted to kiss him again. She did. 

“That’s my excuse.” Connie smiled. Steven’s eyebrows raised as he leaned upwards in bed, stopping when he noticed their legs were still intertwined like a tight knot with one another. 

“Well, thanks for not attempting to wake me up, at least.” Steven said. 

“Hey, I tried my best, I swear! It’s not my fault you have the legs of a giant.” 

Steven reared back, offended. “You’re just jealous because I’m tall!” Connie turned around, pulling the blanket over her and her back facing Steven. 

“Mhm, yes. Goodnight, Biscuit.” Steven settled into bed as well, turning over so his face was facing the back of her head. 

“Goodnight, Strawberry.” 

The two goofballs soon fell into silence until it was broken again by Connie. 

“Wait a minute, why were you up, anyways?” 

Steven, having been caught, confessed, “I- wanted secret night time cuddles.” 


End file.
